Advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS) are sub-systems to automate, adapt, and enhance a vehicle's control system for better driving. Generally, the ADAS system relies on inputs from multiple data sources located onboard a vehicle to alert or enable safeguards that aid in controlling the vehicle. A valuable parameter for ADAS and autonomous vehicular operation is road friction, which may influence following distance, vehicle speed, and driver intervention time and distance. Wheel slip, which is a function of road friction, is a vehicular dynamic that can be used to estimate road friction and control vehicle tractive forces. However, estimating road friction in this manner may necessitate an excitation on the vehicle, such as engagement of the brakes. This type of road friction estimation generally cannot estimate road friction on the road ahead of the vehicle's current position, or may not provide a reliable estimate during straight-line driving, when no excitation is present.